


To the Moon and Back

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: Tom likes a lot of things about Bill.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Kudos: 4





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tokiohotelfiction page on 21 November 2016.

Tom likes it when Bill concentrates. He is doing it right now, a small line has appeared right between his brows and his hands are scribbling frantically at a scrap of paper that is covered in his messy scrawl. 

They are on the tourbus between Brussels and Paris and Tom is watching Bill work his way through the lyrics of a new song they’ve been writing together. It’s a secret song, Bill has told Tom, just for the two of them. But Tom knows Bill will be bursting to share it with the world as soon as they are done with it. There is only one song that Bill won’t share with the world and it’s the song Tom wrote for him. 

“What’s another word for pain?” Bill looks up and Tom smiles at the way he is looking dozily at Tom as though still stuck in his mad lyric reverie. 

“Suffering?” Tom suggests, knowing he probably won’t be able to help Bill. Words have always come more easily to his little brother, Tom is only there to provide a melody. 

Bill shakes his head and looks back down at the ragged piece of paper. 

Outside the wind howls and rain whips at the bus windows. It’s almost midnight and Georg and Gustav slipped off to bed hours ago to leave Bill and Tom slumped together on the tiny sofa in the media room. Tom is still slumped, huddled in the voluminous folds of his favourite hoodie, while Bill now sits hunched forwards over the coffee table as his pen flies over paper. 

Occasionally, Tom will stroke a palm up and down Bill’s back, slipping his hands between the tiny t-shirt to find bare skin, laughing when Bill squirms away and accuses Tom of having icicles for fingers. 

The small television is playing one of their Scrubs DVDs but Tom is barely playing attention, much more interested in watching the way Bill keeps fidgeting when he can’t find the right word, small puffs of air issuing from his lips as he gnaws on the pen in frustration. It’s endearing to Tom. 

As the night has worn on Tom has slipped further and further down on the sofa so he is horizontal behind Bill, who is perched right on the edge of the leather. Now, he reaches around Bill’s waist, plucking the pen from his manicured fingers and dropping it to the carpet. 

Bill turns, looking affronted but Tom hushes him and tugs him to lay down with him. 

“Tom…” 

Tom smiles as Bill’s head bows over him and places the gentlest kiss to his lips; sleepy, sweet and soft. 

The lights in the media room are dim and the rumble of the bus is soothing. Tom likes that he is tucked away from the storm outside with his Bill. 

Tom likes it even more when Bill nuzzles close and tries to fit himself into Tom’s arm comfortably. He noses into the space he’s always liked between Tom’s neck and his collarbone and Tom can feel him press small kisses that send a rush of warmth all the way down to his toes. Tom likes it when Bill zips himself inside his hoodie, when he whispers a suggestion that they should move before morning but then remains motionless, when Bill’s cold hands creep beneath his layers of cotton and find Tom’s skin and when he feels Bill’s eyelashes flutter against his neck. 

Tom likes it when Bill falls asleep in his arms. 

— 

Tom likes it when Bill starts putting on their mother’s make up. He doesn’t know why but it makes a funny feeling swirl inside his belly and he finds himself wanting to look at Bill for longer than he used to. Tom thinks Bill looks very pretty when he carefully smudges kohl around his dark eyes and applies a layer of mascara. One time he’d borrowed their cousin’s lip gloss and swiped the sticky pink substance over his lips, smacking them and grinning at Tom through the bathroom mirror. Tom had had the sudden urge to kiss Bill right on the mouth, like they’d seen their mother and Gordon do. 

Bill is putting on make-up now, in fact. They’ve sneaked into their mother’s bathroom and Bill has emptied the contents of her make-up bag onto the counter in front of the mirror. Then, to Tom’s mild horror, Bill had attempted to hoist himself up onto the faux-marble surface, his little toes curling to grip onto the drawer handles. 

“Bill!” Tom had squawked, tugging him back down before he could hurt himself. 

“I didn’t do anything,” came Bills automatic response, far too used to being chastised by Tom or their mother for being reckless. Tom was supposed to protect Bill from everything, plummeting to his doom on bathroom tiles included. 

“You’ll fall,” Tom had explained. “Let me help you.” 

Bill grinned and allowed himself to be helped up by Tom, before returning the favour and yanking Tom up with him until they were both perched with their feet in the sink while Tom watched with wide eyes while Bill delicately painted his eyes dark. 

This is how they sit now. Tom likes watching Bill. He likes it when Bill catches his eye in the mirror and they share a conspiratory giggle, both knowing they will be in so much trouble when they are caught. But it doesn’t matter because Tom rather likes it when they are both banished to their room in punishment. 

__ 

Tom likes it when Bill sings to him on stage. In an arena of thousands of screaming girls and while all eyes are on them, Bill only has eyes for Tom. It makes Tom grin and duck shyly behind the bill of his Von Dutch cap, his dreads whipping down his back as he nods in time to Bill’s voice. 

Bill has shimmied over to him now and is singing right to him. Later, Tom will tease Bill and call him out on serenading him but really, he’ll be squirming inside, delighted to be the focus of Bill’s song. 

Georg is slamming his bass guitar and Gustav’s making an almighty racket behind him but all Tom can do is play to his little brother who is filling his ears with his sweet voice. 

When Bill drops to his knees Tom has to fight to stop his fingers slipping on the frets of his guitar. 

Later in his hotel room, Tom tells Bill that he liked him on his knees and for a second time that night Bill sinks to the ground before Tom, deft hands unclipping Tom’s belt and pulling down his boxers far enough to wrap his lips around Tom’s cock. 

Bill looks up with beautiful round eyes and Tom’s own knees nearly give way. Tom also likes Bill’s new tongue piercing. 

__ 

Tom likes it when Bill suggests moving to LA. Bill is too thin and Tom is too tired and they both know the time has come to leave Germany. They’d climbed the fame ladder and are now teetering perilously close to the top and it has become frightening for them both. The whole world wants a piece of them and Tom feels like he’s had to give too much of himself away. 

He’s had to give too much of Bill away, too, and that scares him more than anything. Georg and Gustav are exhausted, the four of them coming apart at the seams. 

Yes, the time is right. 

“Let’s go now,” Bill is saying as he throws faux leather jackets and hairspray into a suitcase haphazardly. 

“We can’t go now, we have a life here to sort out first.” 

Bill shakes his head as one of Tom’s t-shirts is thrown into the bag, the one Bill hijacked years ago to sleep in. “We’ve wasted too much time. Tom those… those fucking… what if they really hurt you?” he closes his eyes and his frantic packing ceases. 

Tom watches as Bill’s shoulders sag and he collapses against the foot of their bed, looking at Tom with wide, sad eyes. 

“We have to go now,” Bill pleads. 

Tom’s heart constricts as he looks across the room at Bill. They have been plagued by illness and crazy fans and Bill had even been in a car crash, which had nearly destroyed Tom. This was not their year and Tom hates how beaten Bill looks right now, his makeup-less features pale and his collar bones protruding alarmingly, exposed by the too big shirt that is hanging off his thin shoulders. 

Tom steps over the clothes, navigating a quick path to his twin before sitting down on the bed beside him and pulling him into a hug that Bill collapses into, his face shoving into Tom’s neck. 

Tom doesn’t realise his brother is crying until he feels his skin grow damp where Bill is pressed against him and his own throat closes up as silent tears leak from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. 

That night when Tom slides into Bill and Bill cries out in Tom’s name, he knows they will be calling a new place their home tomorrow. Tom likes that he will be moving his life across the ocean with Bill. 

___ 

Tom likes it when Bill wakes up after him. Today is a grey day and they are home visiting their mother, having just finished their 1000 Hotels Tour in Europe. Tom knows their mother has left for work already and Gordon is away on business so they are alone except for Kasimir and Scotty downstairs. 

Last night Bill had crept into Tom’s bed seeking comfort and attention and Tom had gladly given it to him, welcoming him into his arms. It had been innocent at first but soon Bill was mewling into the night breathily and grinding his ass back into Tom’s dick. Before long Bill had been on his front, face pressed into Tom’s pillows and ass pushed up for Tom to rut into from behind. It was thrilling to them both, this new thing they’d been doing, and Tom had felt scandalously naughty, screwing Bill in their parents home. 

Now they lie together in bed, snuggled beneath Tom’s duvet. They are still naked and Bill’s body is curled towards Tom, his features lax and his breathing even. With a quiet rustle of covers, Tom raises himself so he is propped over Bill on his elbow. His twin looks beautiful in the hazy morning light and Tom grins to himself, it’s not often he gets to see Bill like this, peaceful and relaxed and it makes his heart hurt a bit. Fondly, he brushes his finger across Bill’s forehead, pushing back the long fringe that Bill has recently streaked with blond. 

Bill stirs, his nose scrunching as he surfaces with a small groan. 

“Tom?” 

Bill’s eyes flutter open and Tom smiles down at him, amused by Bill’s dozy early morning nature. 

“Wha’s the time?” Bill mumbles, yawning and trying to conceal his mouth with his hands. 

“Dunno,” Tom replies, still stroking Bill’s hair back. “We’re home alone though, mum and Gordon left a little while ago.” 

Bill’s eyes open wider and he focuses on Tom. “I shouldn’t have stayed here.” 

Tom shakes his head. “It’s fine, it’s not weird if we sleep in the same bed.” 

“We’re not kids anymore,” Bill reminds him. 

Tom leans over him and kisses Bill’s lips to sooth him. “We were careful and the door is locked.” 

Bill visibly relaxes and noses into the crook of Tom’s arm, mumbling something incoherent. 

Tom chuckles and rolls them over so Bill is pinned to the mattress beneath him. Bill’s legs fall open and he instinctively arches his back as their cocks rub together. 

“What was that?” Tom asks. 

“I said,” Bill says, winding an arm down between their bodies. “Last night was really hot.” 

Tom grins, feeling proud that a light pink is dusting Bill’s cheeks and he won’t quite look at Tom. They aren’t shy about most things but this thing between them is relatively new and Tom delights in the way he can make Bill blush, can make Bill squirm, can make him drop his pants and beg, can make Bill come. 

They are insatiable and Tom loves it. 

Bill’s hand continues it’s journey south and Tom has to prop himself up more to allow Bill access to whatever he is trying to find. They both gasp as Bill’s finger circles his hole and curls inside curiously. 

“Still open for you, Tomi,” Bill said and it’s Tom’s turn to blush, his mouth gaping in lust as Bill’s finger eases in to the second knuckle. “Let’s do it again. Please?” 

Bill is so fucking delicious. Tom can barely control his eager teenage excitement as he kisses Bill and tugs at his wrist so he can be the one to explore Bill’s body. Their hands roam and their lips meet as Tom folds Bill in half and pushes his cock inside his little brother. Tom likes when Bill’s ankles lock around his waist, when Bill throws his head back and frowns in ecstasy, likes when Bill moans for more and when his ass squeezes his dick so tight Tom’s belly tenses in an effort not to come immediately. Tom likes fucking Bill. 

___

Tom likes that Bill has dreads now. He can feel them tickle his abdomen as Bill slinks down his body, his back arched and his ass exposed. Bill keeps flicking his dark eyes up at Tom coyly, a knowing look in his eyes and he bends over Tom’s cock and takes it in his mouth, opening his throat up like the dirty slut they both know he is and taking everything Tom has to offer. 

Tom has to close his eyes, the visual too much as he focuses instead on how warm and wet Bill’s mouth feels as he swallows Tom whole. Bill has such a talented mouth, Tom thinks. 

Bill pulls back and his tongue flicks out to lick up Tom’s length, lapping at the beads of pre-come that are already forming on the tip. 

“So fucking dirty,” Tom tells Bill. 

Bill pulls back slightly, his dreads brushing against Tom’s thighs and then Bill grins, a sinful smile that tells Tom everything before bobbing over Tom’s cock again, sucking and digging in his tongue stud just enough to make the pleasure turn to borderline pain. 

Tom likes it when they have time for this, when their days are empty except for walking the dogs and eating. Tom likes how Bill had suggested they watch a movie in Tom’s room and liked when Bill suddenly stripped, letting Tom watch until he crawled over him and Tom’s cock twitched excitedly. 

Tom likes how Bill’s lips are now red and his long dreads hang heavily around him. Tom reaches forward to weave his fingers in Bill’s dreads, gently guiding him as he bobs over Tom’s dick, sending him over the edge with a cry. 

__ 

Tom likes it when Bill lounges on the patio of their home. He looks peaceful and calm, the worry lines on his forehead smoothed out as he reclines on one of their loungers by the pool. They live in the mountains now, which Bill likes because they remind him of their LA days. 

They aren’t famous anymore and lead a quiet life together, away from prying eyes and tabloids that can’t let go. Tom was always more reclusive twin but in his older years Bill has succumbed to the slow life Tom has built for them, his wild child youth behind him. 

Tom watches his brother from the sliding glass doors that lead from their living room to their expansive patio. Steam rises from their infinity pool that overlooks the Swiss alps. It’s far too cold to swim now and Bill is wrapped in a thick woollen blanket, a cigarette held in his slim fingers as he gazes across at their beautiful view. Tom kicked the habit years ago but Bill never could and Tom knows the only reason he is smoking outside is so Tom won’t complain about the smell permeating their house. 

He is considerate like that, Tom thinks fondly. 

Deciding he doesn't care about the smell of smoke right now he pads across the patio in his slippers. 

“Are you coming to join me?” Bill asks as he looks up at Tom and smiles. “Hang on, I’ll put this out.” He drops the cigarette in an almost empty coke can and Tom can hear a tiny hiss as it is extinguished. 

“Any room for me?” Tom asks, nudging at Bill so his twin shifts across in the sun lounger. 

They rearrange until Tom is sitting with his back against the chair and Bill is between his legs, back pressed to Toms chest and the blanket wrapped around them both. It’s starting to get dark earlier as Autumn looms close so the sky is dusky, the last of the sun’s rays painting only the tips of the surrounding mountains. 

“I love it here,” Bill says, leaning his head back to rest on Tom’s shoulder. Tom’s arms give Bill a warm squeeze and he kisses Bill’s temple. 

Tom likes it here, too. As long as he is with Bill Tom will always find happiness. They’ve been twins their whole lives and lovers for almost as long and Tom doesn’t think he could ever have done it without his other half. 

“I love you,” Bill suddenly says, turning to nose into the crook of Tom’s neck, like he always does when he’s feeling affectionate. 

Bill’s hair is long again now, a dull blond that Tom loves to run his hands through. He does so now, and Bill purrs, shivering slightly in the chill. Tom likes their small world, much smaller than it used to be. Their friends and family come to visit often but mostly Tom likes spending his time with his Bill, pottering around the house and making music that no body but each other will ever hear, cooking new things and chatting non-stop about anything and everything. 

Sometimes Tom is amazed that they still have so much to say to each other. Tom likes to listen to Bill, still the more vocal of the pair. Likes to argue with him when their opinions differ and then to make up with loving kisses and smiles that forgive instantly. 

Tom likes growing old with Bill. 

__ 

Tom likes it when Bill flirts with him. He’s doing it now, leaning close to Tom, his spine curved and his coltish legs crossed elegantly as he sips his drink with his straw. The occasional, seductive swipe of his tongue to his lower lip makes Tom’s eyes zero in on his mouth and imagine all the filthy things he knows Bill can do with it. 

The effect Bill has on Tom is intoxicating and leaves him disoriented, unable to do much else other than listen to Bill chat animatedly over the ruckus of their fans. He’s not even saying anything particularly dirty, it’s banal even, he’s talking about taking the dogs for a walk tomorrow but Tom knows that Bill knows exactly what he’s doing. 

They are at their fan party in Hamburg and all around them are the screams of desperate fans and the flash of digital cameras, creating an elevated sense of excitement. Bill is such an exhibitionist and sometimes the thrill of behaving just on the wrong side of inappropriate makes him lose a few of his inhibitions and Tom loves it. 

Natalie and Gustav are on his other side and before him David and Georg hover with drinks in their hands, mouths moving with a conversation of their own. All Tom can do is focus on his twin, watch as Bill’s lips move, as he gesticulates with his hands and slides closer to Tom so his thigh is pressed against Tom’s. Bill's breathy voice, low and velvety, urges Tom closer and he finds himself drawn to his twin, the brush of Bill's glossed lips against his ear. Suddenly Bill’s hand is on Tom’s thigh and he gives it a quick squeeze just as a delicate hint of tongue licks at Tom's ear. It could be innocent to an onlooker but Tom knows it’s not, knows it’s Bill’s version of saying they need to go. Now. 

If this wasn't enough, the fuck-me eyes Bill is directing at Tom certainly are and Tom stands, Bill following instantly, hungrily. 

They make their excuses, knowing David won’t protest tonight as he owes them big after they let him pull this fucking fan party stunt. Gustav and Georg won’t mind as they know that as soon as the twins leave, they can, too. 

Bill won’t stop touching Tom all the way to their apartment. Outside the venue his hand presses into Tom’s hoodie while a thousand cameras go off around them, the car ride home is silent but Bill’s fingers link with Tom’s between their legs. As Tom fumbles with the keys to their flat Bill presses his whole body close to Tom’s so that when the door finally swings open, both twins fall ito their entrance hall with a laugh as the door slams shut behind them. 

In an instant, Bill is pushing Tom up against the door, breathing depravities into his ear and grinding their crotches together as his hands toy with the zip of Tom’s white hoodie. 

“You look so fucking good tonight,” Tom groans as one of Bill’s manicured hands cups his clothed cock and squeezes. “I wanna get in you.” 

“You can,” Bill promises, rubbing at Tom’s hardness through his jeans. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight.” 

Tom’s legs tremble as he whimpers, not immune to a needy, panting Bill who is offering himself up on a silver platter. 

They make it to Toms bedroom, shutting the door on their confused pups and Tom throws Bill on the bed, watching hungrily as Bill shimmies out his outfit and spreads his legs wide for Tom to see all. Long fingers tug at his cock and a spit-slicked digit circles his entrance while Bill invites Tom over with a hooded gaze. 

Tom is out his own clothes in no time and on top of Bill, kissing him all over and thrusting against his little body, teenage eagerness obliterating any finesse Tom might have had. 

“Yes yes yes yes,” Bill is chanting. “I couldn’t wait for this. All night, Tom… we had to wait all night. You looked so good... such a fucking turn on. Fuck... yes.” 

Tom moans, amazed that he hadn’t jumped Bill during the fan party. His twin had never looked better, his long legs in those tight jeans and those fucking boots that had half hung off his calves. He had been putting on a show for Tom tonight and Tom had been weak.

“Roll over,” Tom growls, raising himself off his brother so Bill can manoeuvre himself. Bill gives him a pleased grin and bites his lip, his dark eyes almost black with lust. 

“You want to fuck me from behind?” 

Tom nods, grunting his ascent. “To start with. I want to see your face when you come.” 

Bill wiggles excitedly and obliges, rolling onto his stomach and sticking his ass in the air for Tom. 

Brazenly, Tom spreads Bill’s cheeks with his palms, smacking one gently and grinning when Bill squeals. The things they have done to each other in the past few months make Tom’s cock harden and his breath quicken. They are both filthy and Tom can’t get enough of his twin. 

“Spread your legs,” Tom instructs gruffly. 

Bill does, pushing his ass back for Tom, his little pink hole winking at him in the darkness of their moonlight-filled room. 

Tom is rough with Bill, knowing that Bill is just as turned on as he is and wanting to fuck so desperately it hurts. Three fingers slide in and out of Bill’s ass and Tom keeps dotting wet kisses over Bill's skin, close to where his own fingers are disappearing into Bill's hole, which make Bill shudder and gasp Tom’s name, moan request after request for Tom to fuck him. 

All too soon Tom is thrusting into Bill’s entrance, so fast it makes Bill cry out and screw his eyes shut in pleasure, his body trembling and his hands fisting the sheets. 

“That’s it,” Tom says, rubbing a soothing palm over Bill’s lower back, pressing down gently so Bill arches his back and hisses into the pillow. “You’re so fucking tight, Bill.” 

Bill responds by pushing his ass back wantonly and Tom’s eyes flutter shut as pleasure jolts through his body. Bill is so light that Tom can easily guide them both, his hands on Bill’s thighs to push his legs wider and then jerk him back onto his cock, creating a delicious friction that has them both losing their breath. 

“Fuckkkk,” Bill cries out and Tom grunts, rutting in and out of his little brother. 

“You’re so good,” Tom keeps telling Bill, and he means it. Bill is the best he’s ever had and he can’t believe some of the things he will let Tom do. Tom is often sweet with Bill but sometimes in bed he loses control. It’s ok because he knows Bill likes it, likes Tom taking command and screwing him into tomorrow while Bill writhes on the sheets. “So fucking good,” Tom praises again, petting over Bill’s ass and pinching a handful of it so the pale skin pinks slightly. 

Tom likes flirty, dirty Bill. Likes the way he moans Tom’s name prettily and begs for more, likes the way he can’t even turn himself over when Tom asks him to so Tom has to haul his lithe little body before pushing back inside him in a slick motion to pound his ass until they are both coming with a scream. Tom likes when Bill can’t catch his breath afterwards and then how he laughs, rubbing a ginger hand over his backside and accuses Tom of debauchery. His dark hair is mussed and his eyes are bright. Tom likes when Bill kisses him goodnight and then likes it even more when Bill suggests round two. 

__ 

Tom likes it when Bill cooks for him. They're in their mother's kitchen and have dug out all their favourite foods; pasta, tomato sauce, chocolate sauce, waffles and sausages. Tom isn't sure what Bill's master plan is but he's sure he'll love it.

Neither of them can cook and in all their nine years they have mastered only one meal; cereal. Tom is fairly certain Bill can't even boil water but he's hellbent on trying so Tom is sitting patiently at the kitchen table, little legs swinging as he licks chocolate sauce off his sticky fingers. He watches Bill closely though, mindful of Bill's tendencies to trip over thin air. His stomach gives a particularly violent lurch when Bill lifts a heavy pan of hot water off the hob and across to the kitchen sink, his thin arms shaking with the effort. 

"Careful," Tom warns, his fingers half way to his mouth as he eyes Bill. He is reluctant to be too admonishing however, knowing that sometimes his over-protective nature annoys his twin. Tom knows he is grateful for it when Xander corners him in the school playground, or when someone messes up his black hair, or calls him names. Bill appreciates it when it matters so Tom bites his tongue as Bill successfully manages to tip the water from the pan and catch the little pasta pieces in the colander. 

"It's nearly ready," Bill tells Tom so Tom hops off the chair and pads over to the cupboard where they keep bowls. 

Soon, both twins are munching on pasta sauce and ketchup, a plate of waffles between them on the table, coated with so much chocolate sauce that Tom isn't entirely confident that there are any waffles beneath the sticky mess at all. 

He grins around his food at Bill who looks proud of his first solo culinary endeavour. Beneath the table Tom's foot swings out to curl his toes into Bill's calf, amused when Bill squawks in surprise around his mouthful of pasta. 

"I like your cooking," Tom tells Bill and Bill beams at him, his eyes crinkling at the edge and his mouth still working as he inhales his concoction. Tom likes the sound of Bill humming contentedly, and when he pulls the plate of waffles closer to him, only to divide it equally with a fork. Tom even likes it when they're both groaning on the sofa later, bellies bloated with food, because Bill's head is in his lap, his face scrunched up and burrowing into Tom's belly as their mother chastises them. 

__ 

Tom likes it when Bill laughs, his head thrown back, vivacious and brazen. Georg had made a crude joke and Bill's reaction was instantaneous, an ungraceful snort followed by a loud guffaw. Georg looks surprised but pleased with himself, as Tom has seen countless times before when Bill's attention is directed at someone. Their new bassist hasn't known them very long so Tom finds his reaction to Bill's laughter understandable. Bill is a bright bubble of energy that people seem to be drawn to like a moth to a flame. His twin wants to be famous and Tom knows that he will be. Every bit of Bill shines and sometimes Tom has to remember to share him. 

It was hard at first, when Bill had suggested they find some band mates but Georg and Gustav were cool and Bill had promised Tom that no matter how cool they were, he would still always like Tom best. Years later when Tom has to give too much of Bill away, Bill reminds him of this, of how much he loves Tom and how much he needs Tom. Being needed by Bill is something Tom will take very seriously for the rest of his life. 

Now they sit around in Gustav's basement, beat-up instruments in their hands and a screwed up piece of paper in Bill's. They work well as a foursome and Tom grins as Gustav picks up a drum beat and Tom joins in. Making music with the others is almost as fun as making music with Bill. Tom likes it when they have time for band practice, when Georg and Gustav dedicate just as much energy and he and Bill want to. He likes it when he thinks of their future together and how they'll be famous and play in venues that hold 50,000 screaming fans. He likes this dream because he knows Bill shares it and will chase it just as vehemently as Tom will. Tom will follow Bill to the ends of the earth and back if it means he can be by his side for the entire journey. 

____

Tom likes it when he makes Bill jealous. He knows he’s not hurting his twin because Bill knows how much Tom loves him, and how he hasn’t slept with anyone else since he’d been inside Bill for the first time. It's the Comet Awards and they have won four fucking times, every award feeling even more spectacular than the last. It's the after party now, and the band are hovering backstage awaiting direction from David and Dunja. 

Bill is sucking down cigarette after cigarette haughtily but Tom can read him like a fucking book. As he leans close to pretend to listen to the blonde girl he's talking to he catches Bill's eye over her shoulder and gives him a knowing wink that will infuriate his bitchy little brother. Tom grins and the girl thinks he is smiling at her. He feels a bit bad but then he shoots another glance across at Bill and sees him bending over, his ass in the air as he feigns doing up the shoelace of his black combat boots. Little fucker. 

Tom swallows and feels his cock twitch. Bill is wearing the tightest trousers and some gaudy chain-mail top that ripples silver in the backstage lights. He looks edible but Tom wants him out of those clothes and on all fours. Bill is such a pretty thing and Tom wants him all to himself. 

Bill feels the same about Tom, which is why when he stands up he is still glaring over at Tom and the cute blonde with venom in his eyes. 

It's time to appease his twin so Tom smiles easily at the girl, rubbing a hand over her upper arm and feeding her some bullshit story about his responsibilities as a famous rockstar. The girl looks mildly upset but Tom doesn't hang around for a reaction, instead cutting his way through their little entourage until he reaches Bill. Wordlessly, he digs into his baggy pocket for his lighter and holds it out to Bill who has a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. 

"You fucking tease," Bill mumbles as he bends over the lighter Tom is offering him and holds onto Tom's hand to steady them both. They're tipsy on vodka and exhilarated from their wins. 

"You haven't seen anything," Tom assures his brother and gives him a cocky smile as Bill pulls back and puffs out a cloud of smoke over Tom's face. 

"You want to fucking test me?" Bill says in a low, dangerous voice that Tom knows to mean he is getting riled up. 

Tom pretends to think about it then fixes Bill with a predatory look that he knows will make Bill clench his thighs together. "I'm going to ruin you," Tom promises and Bill's face flushes, all the way down to his neck. "I'm going to lick every inch of your body until you're begging me for more." Bill's eyes are wide. “And then screw your perfect little ass until you can’t take it.”

Bill swallows and then recovers and takes a sip of his drink suggestively. "Game on." 

The rest of the night passes by in a rush of heated stares and secretive touches until Tom can stand it no longer and he caves first, grabbing Bill's wrist at three in the morning and dragging him away from the industry revellers. They don't even make it to their room, instead finding an isolated storage cupboard down a hidden corridor. Tom has Bill up against the wall, his tongue in his ass and one hand jacking himself off as he makes his brother come with a scream. Tom likes being reckless sometimes, though he doesn't know why they need something more thrilling than fucking your own brother. They're just fucked up like that but it doesn't matter, Tom likes it. 

__

Tom likes it when Bill asks him to take his photo. Since his twin has discovered Instagram Tom has been able to indulge his obsession with Bill and snap as many photos as he likes. Tom's always been fond of taking picture of Bill, sometimes to piss him off, sometimes to play up to the cameras that used to surround them 24/7 and sometimes because Bill looks so beautiful that Tom wants to capture the moment. 

Now they are lounging in their LA garden, the sun beating down upon them both and slowly turning their skin a golden brown. Bill is so much happier here in LA than he was in Germany for the past two years. The pressure got to them both and they needed some space to relax. They are relaxed now, Pumba and Jet roaming around the garden, occasionally moseying over to snuffle at the twins. Bill has decorated his chest with necklaces but is topless, only wearing low hanging sweats that expose a tantalising amount of hip that Tom keeps thumbing. 

Bill sits up in the day-bed, snapping a selfie and winking against the sun then hands the phone to Tom. Obligingly, Tom swipes across to the camera and holds it up to Bill's upper body before clicking it so he hears the shutter. Bill looks ethereal, his skin covered in artwork and his floppy blond hair half covering his face. Without warning, he laughs, knocking the phone from Tom's hand and crawling over him. Tom thinks Bill is going to kiss him but he doesn't, instead collapsing against Tom's side, fitting himself in Tom's arms so their sun-warmed skin presses together. 

Bill is so happy in LA, and so Tom is, too. They lead a carefree life for the first time in ten years, together and undisturbed for the most part, except when Bill insists on traipsing to West Hollywood for a night out. Those, Tom could live without but he indulges Bill because it makes his twin happy. 

Bill shoves his face into Tom's neck and Tom can feel him smile as he dots tiny kisses to the edge of Tom's beard. One of Tom's hands strokes over Bill's naked sides lovingly. 

Tom likes it when Bill is happy, because that's all Tom ever really wants to do; make Bill happy.


End file.
